Lord Dominator
Lord Dominator is the main antagonist of season 2 of the animated television series, Wander Over Yonder. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Lord Dominator Vs. Bowser * Brandon Breyer VS Lord Dominator * Lord Dominator vs. Gamora * Lord Boros VS Lord Dominator * Lord Dominator VS Majin Buu * Lord Dominator VS Ridley '''(Complete) * Samus Aran vs Lord Dominator * Lord Dominator vs Shouto Todoroki * Undyne VS Lord Dominator * Vilgax VS Lord Dominator Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: ''The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.'' |-|Spoiler= Battle Record * Wins: * Losses:1 * Draws: Possible Opponents * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Azula (Avatar) * Bayonetta * Bowser * Captain Ginyu * Darkseid * Darth Vader * Dio Brando * Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) * Dr. Coyle (ARMS) * Dr. Wily (Mega Man) * Frieza * Galacta Knight (Kirby) * Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) * Iron Man * Kylo Ren * Lex Luthor * Loki * Lord Boros * Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * M. Bison (Street Fighter) * Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) * Piccolo * Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill La Kill) * Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) * Saitama * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Spinel (Steven Universe) * Susie (Kirby) * Vilgax (Ben 10) * Yūki Terumi (BlazBlue) * Zim (Invader Zim) Death Battle Info Background * Age: 20s-30s * Occupation: No. 1 Villain in the Galaxy, Destroyer of Worlds * Species: Humanoid * An energetic Teenager * Only Villain Wander could'nt redeem * Lord Hater's former crush * (As D) ''Best Friends with Sylvia * Chant: "Dominators Great, Best Villain!" '''Armor' Powers and Abilities ''' * Near-Invincibility * Fire Manipulation * Optic Beam * Shapeshifting * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Healing Factor * Element Absorbsion * Ice Manipulation '''Weapons * Lava Swords * Magma Scythes * Magma cannons * Fire balls * Poisonous Lava Darts * Ice Swords * Ice Balls * The H.A.T.E.R.V. ** A mobile vehicle formerly belonging to Lord Hater *** Shoots hot pizzas *** Fires Acid *** A Frostonium Ray that shoots Ice *** Laser blasters on each side *** Reach speed up to Mach 2.8 Dominator Spaceship/Dominator MegaBot * Laser cannons * Deflector Shields * Transforms into a robot * Arms can transform into different weapons * Shoots giant beams of "Kamehamehas" * Power Drill that can destroy planets Dominator-Bot Army * Shoots laser beams * Made of Volcanium X * Shapeshifters * Reach up to speed of an average person running * Extremely Intelligent * Near-Invulnerability Feats * Nearly destroyed every planet in the Wander Galaxy * Climbed to the Top of The Galactic Villain Leaderboard * Destroyed the Robomechabotatron, although the pilots destroyed it with their lack of teamwork. * Defeated Lord Hater, Emperor Awesome and many other Villains * Defeated an entire Karaoke club with Sylvia * Achieved The "Ring of Invincibility" (not knowing it's actually a wedding ring set by Wander) * Became one of the most powerful Disney villainess of all time. Weaknesses * Allergic to Flowers * Extremely Cocky * Arrogant * Anti-Socially unstable * Pushes away friends * Her abilities are tied to her armor Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Army Leader Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Disney Characters Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Leaders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Psychopaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Category:Pure Evil